hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Antares
Antares is a Blue Stickfigure (with Dark Blue right arm) Duelist created by FlashRhuke (Liam Negapatan). He only fought in one duel and won. Nothing recently has been mentioned about him, so he is inactive. Backstory With a Destructive weapon, Antares roams around the earth to elucidate about himself. some said that he came to end the reign of whoever will bring cataclysm to the world, No one really knows. But in fact, he is sent with a very special purpose destined by the universe that only Antares himself and his Mentor know. His Dna is mutated and he feels power rushing to his arms. He cannot fail this mission and he won't let anyone stop him, in the case that someone tries, he will show no mercy and end his/her duelist days without hesitation. He's part of an organization that hunts down powerful human beings, and collects information. In fact, He's one of the most Elite members alive. All members in their org. have the ability to OverDrive, which gives them the titles, Iron blade, Mythril Blade, Orichalhum Blade. Adamantite Blade being the strongest. Antares is the 3rd Strongest, ranking him Aurum Blade, (Aurum = Gold). He had a younger brother named Arcturus, having the rank of Argentum Blade. (Argentum = Silver). Every time Antares goes OverDrive his black hair turns into white, while his eyes turn to fully gold. (in stickfigure version, his blue skin turn into white, and eyes turning gold) His Family: Sirius Nepthyte = his(alive) Cephei Nepthyte = mother(alive) Arcturus Nepthyte = younger brother(alive) He never had a chance to talk to his parents because it was prohibited. His close friends being only his brother and their mentor. His only mission is to hunt down as much opponents as possible and gather information about the universe and further beyond. Weapons/Abilities Accel Sword Antares wields a sword that makes huge bursts of air that gives him the power of flight and grants him great mobility. Blades He wields seven blades that can fire projectiles, and/or be used to ricochet. They can detach and reattach to the sword handle and can be controlled using the powers of telekinesis he has in his right arm. Misdirection Misdirection is a skill that misdirects element projectiles by slapping, punching or kicking them. Regeneration He regenerates faster than a normal human.(if his arm gets cut, it can regenerate and grow back but it requires varying amounts of time, it depends on how big the wound is.) Overdrive In this state of extreme focus all unnecessary thoughts disappear and he becomes absorbed in his fight (overdrive is as strong as berserking, raging.) Personality Always serious about things most of the time. He often overthinks things too much, but it can either giving him advantages or disadvantages over what he's facing. Hates lazy people, especially those who talk too much. Likes to eat. Stubborn. He's a quiet type of guy, but talks too much when he gets used to having a friend/ally. Battle }} Trivia * Along With Mirandez, Antares was one of the former rhg clan, Crescent Online. Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=6614[[Category:Duelist]] Category:Inactive Category:RHG